1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online commerce and, more specifically, to interest based row selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital content distribution systems usually include a content server, an application, a content player, and a communications network connecting the content server to the content player. The content server is configured to store digital content files corresponding to different content titles that can be downloaded from the content server to the content player. The application allows a user of the content player to browse through available digital content and manage account information, etc.
Typical digital content distribution systems offer a large variety of digital media to the user for viewing. In order to enhance the user experience, content distribution systems often personalize digital media recommendations to the individual user. One approach to recommending digital media involves determining digital media of interest to the individual user based on the preferences of similar users. One drawback to this approach, however, is that a large amount of data needs to be stored and managed in order to determine similar users making such an approach is inappropriate in some situations.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art is a more efficient mechanism for recommending digital content to a user based on individual user preferences.